The New Girl
by UsagiAliKun
Summary: Mana. is an average sophmore in high school, but what happens when she meets: Bakura, Marik, Mahad, and Heba. These are the high school adventures for this little group of teens.
1. Chapter 1: A New Home

AN: Hey! This is my first story so please don't get mad at me if it's horrible. Now on with the show! (Next chapter will be longer! I swear!)

Heba: She doesn't own any of Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters! Hope you enjoy it!

Well, I just got off of my plane from Cairo, Egypt. My dad got a job here in Domino, Japan. I wish I was back in Egypt so I don't have to learn a new language and make new friends. My dad and I are currently in a cab on our way to our new house.

Oh, by the way my name is Mana Higarashi. I'm sixteen years old, and I have wavy brown hair that goes past my shoulders. I'm not super tall or short. I'm in the middle. Oh yeah, the only good thing about this move for me is that my good friend, Atemu, is going to the high school I'm going to. Which is going to be awesome because I haven't seen him since the fourth grade.

My dad and I carried our stuff into the new house, and it seemed really nice. I started to look around, and I found a bedroom.

"I call the far bedroom!" Iyelled to my dad. My dad's name is Shada. The reason my mother isn't here is because my parents got divorced two years ago. That's another reason why we moved.

I started unpacking, which didn't take me that long to do. Once I was finished I looked at the uniform I would be forced to wear to school. It was a white button up shirt, a pink blazor, and a blue mini-skirt. Awesome, I'm just bursting with joy. In my opinion the skirt was WAY too short.

I took a quick shower. I got changed into my pajamas and laid down on my bed. I sighed. 'This is gonna be a long high school,' I thought to myself. With that I drifted off into sleep.

AN: Well, what did you think of it? Please let me know!

Heba: See ya next time, bye!


	2. Chapter 2 :The New School

AN: Well, here's the next chapter! It's longer than the fisrt so, here we go! Heba!

Heba: She doesn't own anything, but the plot!

I woke up the next day from my alarm clock. Then, I checked the time '7:45 A.M.' 'Oh my Ra!I'm gonna be so late on my first day of school!' I got ready in a hurry, ate breakfast, and ran out the door trying to get to school on time. It wasn't that far, but I was already late. 'Great.'

When I walked into the office they gave me my schedule, and did a fast walk to my first class. History.

"Sorry I'm late," I said rather quickly. I saw Atemu in there snickering at me. Atemu Sennen has gravity-defying hair. It's tri-colored, blonde bangs framing his face, black with red tips. His red tips are about the same color as his eyes, crismon.

"This is your warning young lady," the teacher said, "Class this is Mana Higirashi, and I want you, Mahad, to show her around."

"Sure," said a guy I guess named Mahad. He had straight brown hair that went to his shoulders. In all, he was really cute.

"Now take a seat next to Mahad," she said while pointing to the empty seat next to him.

I walked over there and sat down. I got to sit beside, too. I was in between the two. The class was pretty boring. I could only understand at most half of it. Thank Ra that Atemu wrote his notes in Arabic; otherwise I would'vefailed this class.

Finally, after a while this boring class was over.

"Well, well, well, isn't it the new girl," Atemu said teasingly.

"Oh hush Atemu. Oh yeah, by the way can I borrow your notes? Pretty please!"

"Yeah let me see your schedule."

I handed it to him, and he looked it over.

"It looks like me, you, and Mahad have the same schedule," he said while handing it back.

"Good. Now Mana was it? We need to get to class. Right Atemu?" Mahad said kinda teasingly to Atemu.

"Don't worry we won't be late, Mahad," Atemu said back.

"_Let's just go, Atemu!"_ I said to him in Arabic by accident.

Mahad gave me a confused look.

"She said let's go," Atemu translated for me. After that we walked to into our next class. Great. Math. How lovely. I sat down next to Atemu. Mahad sat beside him. Good thing, too, Atemu is very good at math. I think I could get him to tutor me.

The whole class I just daydreamed while taking notes. They weren't very good since I didn't understand half of what the teacher was saying. I sighed and gave up on my notes. I'm so getting Atemu to tutor me. I looked down at my desk to see that Atemu had passed me a note. Opening it quietly it said: 'It looks like your struggling.'

Quickly I replied,'You have no idea! Could you please tutor me?' and passed it to him. Once he opened it he chuckled. I glared at him for that. He wrote his reply and passed it back to me. I opened it and read his reply,'Sorry no can do I got work, remember? I'm sure Mahad can tutor you.' I wrote and gave it back,'Could you ask him please? You know I can't fail this class...again.' He had to hold himself from bursting out laughing.

I whacked his arm playfully. He took out a new sheet of paper, and he wrote something and passed it to Mahad.

He looked at me for for a brief moment and wrote back his response and passed it to Atemu who passed it to me. I opened it up,' Sure I wouldn't mind tutoring you. Just call me and we can work out a schedule.' He left his phone number at the bottom. I looked at him and gave a silent 'Thank you.' Then, the most amazing thing happened. He smiled at me. Then, the bell ran. We got up and headed towards Chemisrty, our next class. The teacher came in and said:

"Today you can pick your ownlab partners. Except Marik and Bakura you may not work together."

I heard two groans. So, I looked around.

"We only blew up the lab three times," one of them said. He had shoulder length white hair. He also had tough looking brown eyes. The boy next to him had wild platimum blonde hair. Dark purple eyse and bronze skin unlike the other one.

"Exactly. I will not have it to be a fourth time. Now pick your partners," the teacher concluded.

I looked at Atemu and he nodded.

"Can we have three people in a group?"

"No just two people, Atemu," the teacher said.

Then an arm wrapped around my soulders.

"I guess you'll be my partner, new girl," the albino said. Then, Atemu shoved his arm off of me.

"Don't even dream of it Bakura. Mana is Mahad's partner. He was asigned to watch out for her," Atemu said.

"I'm sure Mahad won't mind. Right?" Bakura said.

" Actually I would mind. She doesn't need to be corrupted by your mind," Mahad spoke up.

"Then, I guess Atemu will be my partner," Bakura snickered.

Then, before Atemu could answer, we heard a high-pitched squeal. Ra, that had to be the worst thing I had ever heard.

"Yes, I'll be your partner, Bakura," Atemu said despertly. I could tell he did not want to be around that squealing person.

Bakura smirked, "I'm not that evil to let you be paired with that harpie," he whispered so that girl couldn't hear him.

"Hey Atemu, could you be my partner?" she asked how what she thought was sexy.

"Sorry Tea, I'm already partners with Bakura," Atemu said.

She glared at Bakura.

"Well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you picked me to be your partner instead," Tea said with lusst in her eyes. I swear I can already tell that she's a slut for Atemu.

"Actually, I'm sure no one at the table wants you here so," Bakura leaned in,"back off!"

After that she stormed off.

"Thanks Bakura I owe you one," Atemu said with a sigh of relief.

"No problem, buddy," Bakura said with a grin.

The class went smoothly after that littleincedent. So, did the rest of the day. Until it came luchtime. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around and saw Tea. I mentally groaned.

"Hi, my name is Mana," I said cheerfully like usually.

"Hey, I'm Tea. I was wondering, how do you like Atemu?" she asked me.

"Huh? Atemu has been my best friend since the fourth grade," I said matter-of-factually.

"Well, I'm just letting you know to don't try anything with him 'cause he's my man," she said to me sort of forcefully.

"Well, it looked to me that Atemu doesn't like you at all so I think I'll keep on being his friend," after I said that I walked away.

I was trying to find Mahad, but Bakura found me instead.

"Hey new was your name again?" Bakura asked me.

"It's Mana. Do you know where Atemu or Mahad is?" I asked looking around.

"That's why I'm here for so," he held out his arm, "shall I take you to him?"

"Sure I guess," I locked my arm with his, and we started walking. We made it to a sakura tree.

"Hey where did you run off to, Mana?" Atemu asked.

"I got held up by Tea," I said sitting next to Atemu.

"Have you found out how much of a slut she is yet?" Marik asked me with a smirk.

"Yes I have, and she won't take a hint," I replied.

Marik and Bakura busted out laughing. I felt Bakura wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"I like her! Why didn't you ever tell us about her, darling Atemu?" he asked teasingly. I saw Marik snicker.

"I didn't tell you about her because you would bug me to no end about her," Atemu shot back. I giggled a little, and he playfully glared at me.

The rest of the day went uneventful. Unless you count how mant times Tea glared at me. But I don't care what the hell she thinks.

I found out Atemu and his cousin, Seto, live near , Atemu walked me home. Actually, the whole gang did. Turns out Bakura is my next door neighboor, and Marik lives next to him. Mahad lives next to Atemu. And Tea lives on the other side town. At least I don't have to deal with that slut to get the mail.

Another thing about Marik and Bakura is that they speak Arabic, too! And even if Mahad doesn't he's really nice to me. I think I have a crush on him. Maybe this isn't a bad change after all.

AN: Hope you liked it! ^_^

Heba: Next time Bakura has a little secret... See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

Me: Finally I have gotten done with this chapter.

Heba: Took you long enough!

Me: Hey! I had school work to finish so hush.

Heba: *rolls eyes* She doesn't own any Yu-Gi-Oh! just the plot. Enjoy!

The rest of the school week had flown by so fast. I'm finally getting the hang of Japanese, but I'm not pushing my luck with it. Anywho, today is Saturday ,and Bakura asked me to hang out with him today. So, I'm just wearing some dark jeans, a blue shirt, my soft black jacket, and finally my boots.

I know what you're thinking. Why is almost everything black? It's because when I'm just gonna go somewhere I don't think about it. Plus it's with Bakura. It would be kinda weird if I wore bright colors around him, and he wears black everything. He told me to meet him at the mall so that's where I'm headed to now.

When I got there Bakura was standing at the entrance. So, I walked a little faster knowing Bakura is very impatient.

"Hey ,Jailbait," Bakura said when I walked to him. He likes to call me 'Jailbait' because I always get into trouble in our chemistry class.

_"So, why did you call me here?"_ I asked in Arabic. Being with Bakura ment I didn't have to talk in Japanese.

"Come on let's go to the food court," he said ignoring my question.

We walked to the food court. Now it was questioning time.

"Now will you tell me why I am here?" I asked in Japanese. This was serious. Bakura looked nervous. Bakura NEVER gets nervous.

"You know that girl, Ryou?" he asked me with some pink on his cheeks.

"Yeah, why-" , then it hit me,"you have a crush on her!"

"Don't scream it!" he said bright red.

"Sorry," I giggled.

"How do I get her to like me," he asked me almost desperately.

"Well, fisrt you need to just be friends with her and get on her good side," I said remembering the lovely girl, Ryou. She has long white hair that goes down to about her waist. She also has big brown doe eyes and the sweetest smile. But she's not the tallest girl either. Then, i looked around and saw Ryou walking around. I think I have an idea.

"Hey, Ryou! Come here for a minute!" I yelled to get her attention. It worked.

Bakura had bug eyes and then lightly glared at me.

"Yeah, Mana?" she said while walking over to us.

"You looked lonely so you can hang out with me and Bakura," I saw for a second a light blush, but as soon as I saw it it was gone.

"Sure, but what are we going to do?" she asked shyly.

"Oh, I don't know. Oh yeah! Ryou this is Bakura and Bakura this is Ryou."

They shook hands. Another 'evil' idea.

"Oh! Let's go to the candle store!"

"That's a great idea!" Ryou said. Man, that girl loves candles. We walked into the candle store and looked around in it. Ryou was looking at some different kinds so I nudged Bakura. He looked at with a face that said, 'What?' So, I give him a look that meant, 'Talk to her!' He took a deep breath and spoke.

"So, Ryou what is your favorite kind of candle?"

She turned to him and smiled with a candle in her hands.

"Mine is 'Lavendor.' What's yours?"

"Mine is 'Cinnamon.' Bakura said while picking up the candle. Then, the store owner came around near us.

"You know if you buy a candle for the one you love you will have eternal love," the owner said and walked away.

Next thing I knew Bakura swapped his and Ryou's candles. Ryou was about the same color as a tomato. I smirked and walked away to find a candle. Once I found one i paid for it, and walked back over to where Bakura and Ryou were. Oh I found them. Found them liplocked that is! 'Mission accomplished,' I thought to myself while walking away. I texted Ryou and said, 'Gonna be at _Hot Topic_. See you there when you can stop being liplocked with Bakura ;) .' I started my way there.

Once I walked in there I just started looking to look around. I saw Marik in there, too. I walked up beside him.

"Hey, Marik!" I said cheerfully.

He jumped a little. I think I scared him a little.

"Hey, Mana. I didn't think this was your type store," he teased me.

"I know that's what everyone says. Even Atemu said that when I took him here."

Marik busted out laughing. "You took him here?" he asked through his laughter.

"Yeah, what does he wear now?"

"He goes here every week looking to buy more leather."

"He wears leather?"

"Yeah. Haven't you seen it yet?"

"No, but now I can bug Atemu about that now."

Marik and I talked for a while. Then, Bakura and Ryou came into the store, holding hands.

"I don't know how or why you can like this store, Mana," Ryou said to me. I rolled my eyes.

"I just like it in here," I told her. All four of us walked around a bit longer before we all went our separate ways. While I was walking home I saw Atemu on the other side of the side walk. I quickly and quietly crossed the road. I ran towards him, jumped and gave him a big bear hug. Once I jumped on him he stumbled a bit.

"Hi Atemu!" I said cheerfully.

"Mana, it would absolutely lovely if you would get off!" he half-joked. I pouted, but I got off of him. "I'm still amazed you can still do that," he said rubbing his back.

"You are no fun, Atemu, but I forgive you! Sometimes you need to stop being so serious at times."

"Mana, if you keep doing that and other people will see your back," he said seriously. I sighed. He was right people would see it. Then, start asking questions. You see I have scars on my back from my god forsaken mother. Atemu knows all about that. He was and is the first and last person I told. Where I grew up you couldn't trust anybody.

"Sorry Mana. I got you down by bringing it back up again. Come on let's go to my house," he offered.

"It's okay Atemu. You were just watching out for me. And how far is it?" I kinda whined. He laugh a little.

"It actually isn't very far away. But if you get tired I'll carry you," he said.

"Okay, let's go. You know what I don't think I've ever seen your house before."

"Well, then you're about to get a big surprise," he said while walking. After walking for about ten minutes we saw a black, white, and orange cat. I picked it up.

"Aw, well aren't you the cutest thing I've seen," I gushed over it. Atemu rolled his eyes.

"Mana, put the cat back we're almost there." Then, I gave him the puppy-dog eyes. He turned away.

"Pwease Atemu," I said to convince him.

"No Mana. I have enough cats at home you can play with them." I pouted and put the wittle kitty back. Another five minutes of walking.

"Atemu, can you carry me?" I asked him. He sighed.

"Get on my back," he keeled down. I got on his back. "Don't worry I'm not gonna do anything, Mana," he joked.

"Of course I knew that. You don't even like girls like that." He stopped.

"How the hell did you know that?"

"Oh come on Atemu, it isn't that hard to figure out." He groaned.

"Is it really that obvious?"

"No. I just know 'cause I've known you for a long time. And isn't this the rich houses?" I asked looking around.

"Good it's just you, and yes, yes it is," he said with a smirk. Then, he stopped in front of a huge mansion. "We're here," he said letting me stand.

"Geez Atemu, big enough house?" I half-joked. I mean the thing was HUGE!

"I thought I told you I lived with my cousin, Seto," he said, "Seto Kaiba." He walked up to the house, and I followed him. His cousin was Seto friggin' Kaiba! Seto is the CEO of KaibaCorp. He's practically a millionaire. We walked inside and went to the living room.

"Wait here," Atemu said while walking into the kitchen. I sat down on the couch and waited for Atemu to come back. After a couple of minutes he came back with two cups of hot cocoa. "Here you go," he said handing me a cup.

"Thanks," I said. Then, I took a sip.

"There has been something I've been wanting to ask you," he started.

"Shoot, ask away," I took another sip.

"Do you have a crush on Mahad?" When he asked that I nearly choked on my drink.

"W-why do you say th-that?" Damn my stuttering! Ra, I can feel my face heat up. He smirked.

"I think I'll that as a yes."

"Why do you want to know? It's none of your business," I mumbled embarassed.

He just laughed. "Why do you tell him?"

"Are you kidding me? He'll laugh at me," I said while looking down at my cup.

"You never know until you try it," he said to cheer me up. "You worry too much."

"Yeah you're right. I'll tell him when we're at school."

"That's the spirit, Mana."

Soon it became dark so, I went home. I had tomorrow to think of a way to tell him. I sighed. It was gonna be a long day tomorrow. Later, there was a knock at my door.

"Don't stay up too late, Mana," my dad said through the door.

"I won't," I said back. I looked at the time, and it was '11:11 P.M.' I closed my eyes and wished that Mahad liked me back. I know it's stupid, but it'll help me sleep. Speaking of sleep, I need to get some of it. I got changed into my pajamas and climbed in my bed. Ra, my feet ache from all that walking we did today. I tried to sleep, but just coouldn't. I laid there for a while and felt my eye lids get heavy. Little by little I drifted off into sleep. Thinking of all the teasing if Mahad said yes.

Me: Phew! Finally!

Heba: When am I gonna come into this?

Me: Later! One plot at a time.

Atemu: That is no excuse for not putting my precious Heba in yet.

Me: *rolls eyes* See you guys next time and Happy Birthday Cami!


	4. Chapter 4: Together at Last

Me: Finally it's here!

Heba: About time.

Me: I'm sorry for the long wait i just couldn't find any time to type!

Heba: Uh huh sure. She don't own anything.

Mana: Enjoy! ^_^

**Bold=Arabic**

Sunday came and went too fast for me. Today is Monday, and I'm nervous like hell. And just to make sure I told Mahad, him and Atemu are walking with to school. Atemu was grinning like a fool and nudged me closer to Mahad. I glared at Atemu.

When we got to school Atemu looked at me like 'Tell him!' I went to my locker and got my books. I went to my seat and thought about I was going to tell him. I sighed. 'I'll tell him at the end of the day,' I thought to myself.

Just around lunch time it started to rain. So, we couldn't go out by our usual tree. Damn, I have to walk home in this rain. Anyways, today we had to eat inside the cafeteria. We got our trays and sat a table. This time Ryou sat with us. Bakura was in for a lot of teasing.

"So Bakura, who is this little flower," Marik asked.

"This is MY precious little Ryou," Bakura said possessively.

"So, you finally asked her, Bakura?" Atemu asked smugly. Bakura glared at him, and Ryou giggled. The rest of the lunch went pretty uneventful. We'll, kept nudging my side. Ra, he's annoying today. Then, we had our next class. I couldn't focus on anything the teacher , not like I could understand her anyways.

The class ended and we went to my favorite class. Foreign Language. This class is Arabic. I'm so gonna pass this class. When we got there I took my seat happily. The only bad thing about this class is that the teacher hates me, Atemu, Bakura, and Marik. The reason why is because we already know how to speak and read Arabic. So, we just talk all class except Mahad. He looks so cute when he looks confused about it.

**"Hey, Mana,"** Mahad said to me.

"**Hey. I see you're getting the hang of this."**

**"Yeah. It's really difficult to speak and write it," **he said a sheepish grin. Ra, he's adorable. Then, Atemu toward us.

**"How's it going?" **he asked us.

**"You just saw us, Atemu."**

**"I know I just want to piss the teacher off," **he said smugly. Oh, by the way this class started on Friday. When I heard about it I made us sign up for it. It seemed easy and it is.

**"But that's not nice, Atemu," **Bakura said teasingly to Atemu with a smirk.

**"Not my problem the teacher doesn't like me."** I giggled. I could feel the teacher glaring at us. She really did hate us. And what do we do about it? We just laugh at it.

The class went by faster than I wanted it to, but oh well. It's still freaking raining! Man, I thought it would've passed by now. I have to walk through this. Fan-tucking-fastic. Then, the final bell rang. Oh no. I have to tell him.

"Well, let's get going guys," I said getting my stuff together.

"I'm gonna stay with Ryou until this clears up," Bakura said.

"I always walk with Bakura," Marik replied.

"And I'm not getting my hair wet," Atemu said.

"You are such a drama queen, Atemu," I said," So, I guess it's just me and you, Mahad." Then,  
I realized it. It was going to be me and Mahad. ALONE. Damn Atemu is good. I wonder if Bakura and them are in on it. Damn them.

"I guess we should head out," Mahad said breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah let's go." With that we started to walk. I swear this the heaviest rain I've seen and felt ever.

Then, at the same time we said:

"I need to tell you something ."

"I guess I'll go first," he said stopping me and himself. "The truth is," he looked at me straight in the eyes and said, "...I love you. I know I just met you a week ago, but I really do love you."

I just stood there speechless. I can't believe the guy of my dreams likes me back. The only thing is that my voicce won't work right now.

"I'm sorry did I upset you," he wiped right under my eye. I guess I was crying. All I could do was shake my head no. The next thing I did was crazy. Beyond crazy. I got on my tippy toes and kissed him. The moment I did that it thundered.

Thank you Mother Nature for the sound effects. But I didn't care this felt so right, but the annoyance called oxygen came up so we had to break apart. When we broke apart he hugged me.

**"I love you, too,"** I said and hugged him back. We stayed like that for a while. It was really nice.

"I think we should get out of this rain," he chuckled.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." We broke from our hug and started walking home. Well, my house. I held his hand the way there. Then, we stopped at my house.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Mana." He kissed my cheek.

"See ya," I said smiling. Then, he started walking to his house. I walked inside and laid on my bed. Ra, I feel like I'm on cloud 9. Well, after my little dream time I changed into other clothes. This day couldn't get any better. Then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it!" I called throughout the house. "Moshi moshi, I answered the annoying phone.

**"****_Never knew you would say that_****,"** Bakura said teasingly.

**"Is that you, Bakura?"**

**"****_The one and only_****."**

**"How the hell did you get my number?"**

**"Language!" **I heard my dad call to me.

**"Sorry!" **I called back. I heard Bakura snicker over the phone.

**"****_So what happened?_****" **Bakura asked.

**"What happened is none of your business, Bakura."**

**"****_Oh come on tell me. I won't tell anyone."_**

**"No."**

**"****_Please!"_**

**"Why should I?"**

**_"Um... because you love me?"_**

**"Ha ha you're really funny Bakura but no."**

**"****_Fine I'll just bug you at school. Bye." _**He hung up.

Oh my Ra! Bakura is so annoying and he isn't going to leave me alone until I tell him. If he wants to know he can go bug someone else. If Mahad tells him, which I doubt, me and him are gonna be in a world of teasing. Anyways, that's for tomorrow. Right now I'm really tired; so, I'm going to bed. Goodnight! With that I drifted off to sleep.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

I threw my alarm clock against the wall. There were no more beeps. Damn, my head, throat, and stomach are killing me. Why the crap is it so cold in here?! I snuggled into my blanket trying to get warm. Then, I heard banging on my door.

**"What?!"** I yelled hoarsely.

**"Get up!" **Bakura yelled. Wait, Bakura? How the hell did he get into my house? Must've picked the lock.

**"I'm sick. Leave me alone."**

**"I'll be the judge of that," **he said while coming in my room with a thermometer. **"Open up." **I opened my mouth, and he put it under my tongue. After it beeped he took it out. **"Dang you really are sick miss 104**°**."**

**"Bakura! Mana! We have to go school!" **I heard Atemu yell.

**"Mana's sick!" **Bakura yelled back.

The next thing I knew Atemu, Marik, and Mahad came rushing into my room.

**"Dang you look awful," **Atemu said. Mahad jabbed him in the ribs. **"I guess we can't go to school today. We'll just have to take care of poor little Mana," **Atemu said overly dramatic. He is the biggest drama queen ever. I swear it.

**"So we get to skip," **Bakura and Marik said hopefully.

**"Only to take care of Mana," **Atemu said. Oh Ra, what are they going to do? **"First, where is your dad, Mana?"**

**"Work," **I said weakly. I hate it when I'm sick.

**"Gentlemen, our mission is set in place: to make Mana back to perfect health!" **Atemu declared.

**"Right!"** All three of them said.

**"Bakura call the school. Marik go look for some medicine. Mahad get some blankets. I'll make some soap," **Atemu ordered. With that they all left. Oh Ra, they're serious about this. This is going to be a long day. I heard Bakura yell and slam down the phone. Oh I hope he didn't break it.

**"Funnest project so, Atemu!" **I heard Bakura and Marik shout. I'm a project? Marik came in with some medicine and a spoon. He helped me sit up and poured some medicine into the spoon.

**"Open up," **he told me. I did what I was told, and he put the spoon in my mouth. I made a face 'cause it tastes gross! He took the spoon back and laughed. **"Does it taste** **good?"** he teased me. I shook my head. In no world would that taste good.

Then, Atemu, Bakura, and Mahad came bake in. Atemu had a bowl of soup in his hands, and Mahad had some blankets.

**"Who wants to feed Mana?" **Atemu asked, and everyone raised their hand. Oh good lord! **"Ok. How about we draw straws?"**

**"That's sounds fair," **everyone else said.

Atemu then gave me four straws. Only one of them had the tip of it blue. I mixed them up in my hand, and they all picked one. Bakura drew the blue one. Oh lord here we go.

Once he drew the blue stick he did a fist pump. He got the soup and tries to feed me like a baby. Try as in I wouldn't let him. He gave it to Mahad and told him to do it. When he tried to feed me like  
a baby, I let him.

That soup was really good. Then, Atemu tucked me in, and they all told me to go to sleep. And on that note I fell asleep quite easily.

Once I woke up I tried get up, but I couldn't. Well, my stomach and head ache are gone. Thank you gross medicine. I stretched my arms and legs this time and stood up. I wrapped a blanket around myself and walked to the living room.

Where I found everyone asleep. I wonder how long I was out for. I gently shook Mahad awake. Once he was awake he went into mother hen mode.

**"Mana! What are you doing walking around?!"**

Why does everyone have to worry so much?

**"I'm fine now," **I said. My voice was still a little scratchy so that didn't help my case at all. I speaked when he picked me up bridal style.

**"You shouldn't be out of bed though,"** he scolded me gently.

**"How long was I asleep?"** I asked.

**"About six hours."**

**"Then, how can I go back to sleep?"** I questioned him. He sighed, sat down, and put me in his lap. Victory is sweet. Soon everyone started to wake up and looked at me in worry.

**"Shouldn't you be in bed?"** asked the other three guys.

**"Can't go to sleep."**

The guys just went a long with it.

**"Are you feeling any better?"** Bakura asked.

**"Yeah, my throat still hurts though."**

Marik got up and went somewhere. He came back with spray medicine.

**"Open." **I did, and he sprayed it in my mouth twice. It tasted better than the other medicine that is for sure. Much better. **"You should be good for now, Jailbait." **Oh yeah, Marik picked up on Bakura's nickname for me.

**"How come you're so good with medicine?"** I asked, curious for the answer.

**"Just am. It's one of my many talents!"**

In my head, I just rolled my eyes.

A few hours later my dad came home. I at least spent a hour explaining why there was four guys in the house and why I missed school. Guess how much fun was. We had to say our good byes a little after I explained.

**"Thanks again everyone,"** I told them.

**"No problem, Mana," **they called back. Then, they left. Next, my dad asked the fatal questioned.

**"So, who is this Mahad to you?"**

**"Hehe, well... my boyfriend.."**

Me: God! This took forever to type!

Heba: Would've gotten finished earlier if she wasn't lazy~

Me: Hey! I am not lazy... on the computer.

Mana: *sighs* It never ends!

Me: *glares at Heba* Anyways, tell me what you think of it so far. If like it or not. Just tell me! See ya next time guys~


End file.
